


Tolerance Isn't Everything

by Asmodeus



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Riding Crops, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asmodeus/pseuds/Asmodeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could break free whenever he wanted from the ropes Anthony had used to tie him up. But what fun would there be in that? He wanted to be there after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tolerance Isn't Everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Incubigirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incubigirl/gifts), [plastic_cello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastic_cello/gifts).



> Filled a prompt by accident while I creeped Cello via tumblr anon.  
> FILLED - [HERE](http://frost-iron.tumblr.com/post/61067097425/frostiron-prompt)

Loki gasps with a soft hiss, not letting all the noises out of him just yet. The crop to his ass was his own choice. He wants this pain, but it doesn’t mean he wants to give Stark the privilege of hearing his sounds just yet. All in all, it spurs Tony on though, the riding crop gripped in his fingers grasped a little tighter as he whips it down to the already red flesh. He cocks a smirk when he hears the whine from the god tied down to his bed, _pleasing_.

Tony knew that Loki was biting his tongue in a sense, refusing to give Tony what he wanted. He was a mere mortal, no one worth his time, but he was going to get what he wanted that night, and only when he heard those sounds he wanted clear as day would be relieve the god. Only. So he brings down the crop again, a different angle, a different mark, a new hiss of pleasure from the body below. It all seemed too surreal and perfect in its own twisted little way.

He drags the end of it up between the reddening cheeks, parting them just slightly before he pulls it back and brings it down again. Once, twice, third time is a charm and he finally manages to get that perfect groan from the recipient. It was about time, Loki’s tolerance was fantastic; he had lasted 40 minutes with Tony going as hard as he could. For the first 25 minutes there wasn’t as much as a gasp from the god, but he did get some good flinches every now and then. The smallest of noises started after that, the odd gasp or wince. Now they were the 40 minutes in, so he was more than happy to finally get the sounds he wanted from his lover.

He bites his lip a bit, a small habit he has that not many know, holding back how much he wants to just flip the other over and kiss him, bruising those lips with his own until all Loki can think about is how much he wanted this all to begin with. Instead, he holds himself back, and walks up to the front of the bed, looking down at Loki before he rolls him over not so gently. Loki is panting hard into the sheets before he lets himself roll all the way over, cock arched high before Tony hits it with the crop, and Loki just _cries_ in need.

They both need this.

He pulls off his shirt slowly, letting the fabric slide against his skin, pulling the need for his lover to the surface even more. His pants follow suit, Loki’s eyes eating up the show Tony gives him, then he tosses his boxers onto Loki before he casually takes them away again, the faintest of an ‘ _oops_ ’ on his lips.

Loki doesn’t know what Stark has planned next. He never really does. The mortal in unpredictable and constantly keeps things lively, in a sense, the same thing Loki does for him. They prefer it that way, so Loki closes his eyes. When he hears movement though, he doesn’t expect to have hips straddling him with Tony’s back to him. He pouts a bit, upset with the view he doesn’t get, that is, until Tony sinks down on him that way, causing Loki to almost scream in pleasure. He wants to hold Anthony by his hips, guide him as he goes, but his hands won’t let him, he refuses to just get out though. He put himself there. He wanted it. He was going to take whatever Anthony was giving him and dear- Hnn! He wanted _everything_ that Anthony was giving him.

Tony was already slamming his hips down on Loki, trying to angle himself just right to pull the pleasure from them both as much as possible. Soon both of them were incoherent enough from the pleasure that neither cared anymore as Loki thrust his hips up as well as he could, Tony putting his hands on Loki’s thighs as a brace. His hips rising and falling in a pattern that was faltering, Loki’s own hips got lost in the sensations at the same time. One particular combination of their movements causes Tony’s back to arch, the view something that Loki never knew he would enjoy, and the moan from Tony so obscene that Loki pulls his hands free finally, snapping something above his head and grabbing those hips he wanted to for so long.

“Come for me, Anthony,” he purrs out, mixed with the rising moans from the mortal. Soon enough though his pace falters too much, and his climax rocks through Tony, splattering his stomach and Loki’s legs. He’s spent and exhausted after everything, but Loki pulls out, turns Tony around, and slips in again before he sits up and rocks himself in and out of Tony, his own climax hitting like a bucket of water, unexpected and shocking. He pulls out again though and pulls Tony close, the panting on his neck as he calms down from his high sends shivers through him, but Loki pets his head, soft ‘ _shh’_ s to calm him down.

“That was…wonderful, Anthony…thank you…” His voice is just as whisper, calming down from his own high on pleasure. He feels a nose nuzzle into his neck a bit as Tony takes a deep breath in, then releases it and smiles against his skin.

“…next time, don’t hold back,” he manages to chuckle out, his voice raspy.

“I can’t promise anything.”


End file.
